1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a data imprinting apparatus and, more particularly, to a camera having a data imprinting apparatus suited for, e.g., a lens shutter camera, which imprints data such as a date in different areas of a film in correspondence with phototaking states upon execution of a switching exposure operation onto a film in, e.g., a normal phototaking state (first phototaking state) with a full size, a panoramic phototaking state (second phototaking state) with a laterally elongated size, and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, various cameras which have data back apparatuses which can simultaneously imprint data such as a date on a portion of a film upon execution of an exposure operation of an object image onto a film have been proposed.
On the other hand, as recent 35 mm film cameras, various cameras, which can perform a so-called panoramic phototaking operation with a laterally elongated size (e.g., an aspect ratio of 9/16 by partially trimming a phototaking frame (e.g., by cutting upper and lower portions of the frame) as well as a normal phototaking operation for exposing an object image on the entire 24.times.36 mm full-size area, have been proposed.
In such cameras, when data such as a date is imprinted on a portion of a film, the data can be imprinted in terms of the frame in the normal phototaking mode, but cannot often be imprinted in the panoramic phototaking mode since the frame is laterally elongated.
Contrary to this, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 3-84820 proposes a camera which has a data imprinting apparatus for selectively imprinting data on different areas of a film using a reflection member in correspondence with a phototaking state.
In the data imprinting apparatus proposed by Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 3-84820, upon execution of the switching exposure operation onto a film between the normal phototaking mode and the panoramic phototaking mode, data is imprinted on different areas of a film by rotating the reflection member.
For this reason, durability associated with rotation of the reflection member poses a problem. In addition, no countermeasure is taken against the data imprinting magnification in the panoramic phototaking mode, and the size of data becomes unbalanced with respect to that of the phototaking frame.